


Glass Shards

by OneDreamADay



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDreamADay/pseuds/OneDreamADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen-year-old Nanako Dojima was just an ordinary college student when Tohru Adachi caught her attention- and it goes downhill from there.</p><p>Tags and rating will changes as story processes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Fill: After working for Dojima for a while, Adachi's taken to picturing his daughter as a young child, and when he's sent to Dojima's house to pick something up he's caught off-guard when a young apron clad woman opens the door and introduces herself as his daughter. He finds himself spending more and more time at their house, Dojima asking him to keep Nanako company when he's unable to get away from work. He can't wrap his head around her, her preference to stay at home after classes and look after the house and her disinterest in typical "young girl activities" (boys etc). Cue him slowly becoming physically attracted yet spiteful towards her, convinced she's a diabolical mastermind out to seduce him.
> 
> or: Adachi being Adachi and Nanako being far too good for him.

The first time Nanako meets Adachi, it starts out like this:

Nanako's in the kitchen cooking dinner when her father calls to let her know that one of his co-workers will be stopping by the house to pick up a file he left at home. She assumes it's going to be either Takiya-san or Segewa-san, both were his lackeys last year. But this time, it seems he has someone new.

“His name's Adachi,” her father says while she stirs the curry, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. “He's a rookie, and a bit of a slacker. But he's smart and that's what counts, in the end.”

Twenty minutes and there's a knock at the door. Nanako goes to answer and going by her dad;s description, she guess: “You must be Adachi-san, right?”

The man smiles with a goofy grin on his face. He looks like a total goofball, she can't help but think.

“Yeah, Dojima-san asked me to pick up something from Nanako-chan. Is she here?”

“That would be me,” And Adachi actually looks surprised.

“Wait, really? The way Dojima-san talks about you, I thought you were a little girl.”

Nanako gives a small smile. “Trust me, I'm sure if he could, he would have kept me that way.” She offers an eye roll his way and goes to grab the file he came to get. “I'm nineteen and in university, but I guess I can never grow up enough to stop being Daddy's little girl.”

Adachi laughs a little and thanks her. “Don't let my dad work you too hard!” She calls after him before closing the door.

 

\- - - -

 

Nanako doesn't meet Adachi again until the police solve a string of robberies in the area. Her dad brings him by for dinner and drinks and Nanako has to admit that it's the first time in a long time that the house has been really lively for dinner since her mom died. Her dad's brought a tray of sushi too, thankful with no wasabi.

“You're an awesome cook, Nanako-chan,” Adachi says around a mouthful of rice. “No wonder Dojima-san doesn't care much for the instant stuff the other guys get from Junes.” And Nanako feels her cheeks heat up a little at the compliment- it's been a while since anyone has really complimented her on her food.

“Ah, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Nanako-chan.” Adachi laughs, stealing the last of the sea urchin with a grin and when her dad grumbles about it, he does his best to look sheepish.

 

\- - - - -

 

The next month or so passes pretty quick. Nanako finds herself busy with classes and exam and hanging out with friends. Other than the occasional visit, Nanako doesn't see much of Adachi, not until she comes home one day to see their home broken into. The front door, wide open with the lock busted, looking as if someone tried to force the door open with a crowbar or something, then started to kick it open.

“I-I didn't see it all, Nanako-chan, but I hear someone kicking at your door!” One of her neighbors, an elderly woman she knows as Iwatamoto-san, tell her. “It was two young men. Both had their faces covered up, so I can't really give a good description.”

The police (and her dad) comes to process the scene, taking any fingerprints that might have been left behind and taking photos of the shoe prints left on the door, they leave and the Dojima's start cleaning the mess left behind.

There's nothing much that was actually taken- the televisions gone, along with a good chunk of her old CD collection. The few jewelry she kept after her mom passed is gone too. But it's not like they had much to begin with. Still, while trying to sleep that night, she can't escape that feeling of violation. It's the most uncomfortable feeling Nanako's ever had: that she can't relax in her own home, afraid that someone might try and break in again.

Her dad must have had the same thought because the next day, they had a guard posted at the door.

“He'll there to watch you until I come home is all,” Her dad explains when asked about the guard. “And until we catch the criminals responsible.”

“So, in other words, you hired a babysitter for me,”

Her dad lets out a laugh. “That's a bit harsh. But yeah, more or less.”

“But Dad, seriously? Adachi-san? They gave you that goofball?”

“He volunteered. And besides, wouldn't you prefer someone you're more familiar with?”

Nanako sighs. “I guess. And it's a bit better than staying here alone jumping at nothing.”

“Just be a bit patient, sweetie. Just until we find the men who did the break-in.”

“Yeah, alright,” Nanako grumbles half-hardheartedly before hanging up and starting on her homework.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“Do you have a boyfriend, Nanako-chan?” Adachi asks one night. Nanako looks up from her homework, surprised. Adachi blinks, then waves his hands, as if he could wipe away the question.

“Sorry, sorry, that was a bit inappropriate, wasn't it? There I go again putting my foot in my mouth.”

Nanako shrugs. “No, it's fine. I mean I guess I haven't really thought about dating much. I pretty much just focus on school, and I dunno.. guess I haven't found the right one I suppose.” She scribbles out the line she was going to write. “What about you? Why's the amazing Adachi single?”

Adachi scratches the back his head. “Same reason, I suppose. I mean I did sorta have a thing for a girl back in high school... but it didn't work.”

Nanako tries imagining Adachi in high school and all she can see is awkward, bumbling kid who probably messed up dozens of times and was constantly apologizing for making mistakes.

She giggles at the thought. “I'd think you be a decent boyfriend, Adachi-san,” she says. “Just learn to cook something other than cabbage and instant ramen,”

Adachi chuckles. “Yeah, well, I think the only way that'll happen is if my pay rate changes.”

It like a rubber band breaking, when they hear the sound of her dad's van pulling into the driveway. The mood instantly shifts and Nanako – who would normally be glad when her dad would finally arrive home- found herself being a bit, well, disappointed that her dad came home.

 

\- - - - -

The realization hits her one day; the way her heart beats faster whenever Adachi comes around, how she finds herself easily flustered by a comment he makes, and the excitement that rushes over her when he comes over for dinner.

Nanako wonders just when did she develop a crush on Adachi.


End file.
